


Guilt Trip

by Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-19
Updated: 2006-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Chase thinks about punishment a lot after the Vogler incident. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt Trip

Chase thinks about punishment a lot after the Vogler incident. Maybe it's just his guilt over betraying House. Maybe it's the way House makes sure he doesn't forget about it and pushes him twice as hard as normally. Maybe it's seeing Annette Raines again, who he knows can deliver the kind of punishment that turns you inside out, makes you hurt and scream and still ache for more. 

He think about all the ways House could make him pay for what he did, about all the ways he could make it up to House. He closes his eyes and he can almost see himself in House's office – on his knees, or bent over the desk, or stretched across House's lap with his arse on fire and his cock hard and aching. The fantasies usually strike at the most inappropriate times, when he has to make an excuse to hurry off to the men's room, and they always leave him with more guilt piled up and the certainty that House would have a field day if he ever found out.

But sometimes, House looks at him with a smirk, and there's this knowing gleam in his eyes; and Chase thinks that maybe his punishment is not being punished. Not in the way he wants, anyway.


End file.
